KIO part 3: Vexen trouble
by AngelicKuro
Summary: When Kuro aned Xero go into Vexen's secret lab, trouble occurs!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Vexen's underground entrance

Twas the night of Xero's arrival and in the pool of the base, Xion and Draxnew were swimming alone a-what? Of course they had their clothes on! Perv… anyways, and Kuro was hiding behind a bush and watching them, what? No he didn't have hopes for Xion's nude body! Perv… he was being as quiet as possible then he heard someone say. "Kuro what are you doing?"

"GAH!!" Kuro yelled as he turned around, and he saw that Xero had asked the question, and he was with Vexen. "Xero? What are you doing with Vexen?"

"Vexen told me of his 'huge secret lab' and I wanted to see it!" Xero replied.

"So why are you here?" Kuro asked,

"This is the secret underground entrance to my secret underground secret lab! Secretly…" Vexen answered, "But don't tell anyone, it's a SECRET!"

"It isn't a secret anymore you told everyone!" Kuro replied.

"Heheh riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhtttttttttt…." Vexen replied,

"Wanna come too?" Xero asked out of nowhere

"Eh, I've got nothing better to do!" Kuro replied

"Well then," Vexen said, "Let it begin!" Vexen pulled a lever that was in the ground, then a giant glass dome came up from the ground and surrounded the three of them and then it zoomed down, then Kuro blurted out of nowhere, "How did I not notice that lever before?"

"Because you were too busy spying on Xion and Draxnew!" Vexen replied.

"Tattle-tale!" Kuro yelled at Vexen then the dome increased in speed, it was going ninety miles per hour and then Vexen, Xero, and Kuro raised their arms and screamed, Xero heard a tearing and looked at Vexen and he was crying. "What's wrong?" Xero asked,

"THIS IS SCARY!!!" Vexen yelled back. Then the three of them started floating up, and then the dome stopped and the three of them fell on the ground, Kuro fell, , and then Vexen landed on top of him, but Xero landed on his feet next to him.

"Um… are you guys alright?" Xero asked,

"Oh… this is uncomfortable…" Kuro moaned, then Vexen got off.

"So, this is your lab?" Xero said as he looked around, he saw that it was a large, a very large, outhouse "It's not much," Xero said, then (dare I say this) Vexen walked over to the toilet, he leaned down to it, said into it, "Show me what's in that wetness." Then he flushed the toilet and the room flipped over, the three of them were on the ceiling of another room, then they fell, Kuro first, Vexen landed on him, but Xero landed next to them on his feet and walked away, like last time. "Uh, are you guys REALLY doing that on accident?" Xero said, "Is THIS your lab?"

"OH NOOOOOO!" Kuro said sarcastically, "I ABSOLUTELY ADORE PAIN!"

"OK!" Xero said as he walked away, "By the way, is THIS your secret lab?"

"Yes it is!" Vexen said as he got off of Kuro, Xero and Kuro looked around and saw that the room was very white, and there was a blue door, the room was decorated with dressers, and test tubes filled with colored liquid on them.

"This way subjects!" Vexen yelled out as he opened the blue door, then Xero and Kuro walked into the blue room with him. They looked up and could see that the room was actually a dome, a dome that was inside the pool.

"How has no one noticed this?!" Kuro asked.

"Cloaking my good friend!" Vexen replied. Then the two of them looked up and saw Xion and Draxnews' feet. Then Vexen said something really odd, "So, you guys ready to release the sharks?"

"Sharks?" Kuro said, "What do you mean?"

"We can release sharks to eat up whoever's in there, if you want! Let me demonstrate!" Vexen said confidently, and then he reached for a lever

"No, no, no!!" Kuro yelled panicking.

"TOO LATE!" Vexen yelled as he pulled the lever and it opened a hatch from across the pool, then, sharks swam out and went up to Draxnew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kuro versus the sharks

Xero and Kuro watched as the sharks approached Draxnew. When they were about three feet away from them, Kuro broke a hole in the dome and jumped into the pool, he took out a knife and stabbed one of the sharks in the gills.

"Yeah!" Kuro yelled, then he grabbed his throat cause he was running out of breath. He swam up and gasped for air.

"KURO!" Xion yelled, she and Draxnew swam over to him as the other shark cried over the loss of his friend. "What are you doing here?!" Xion asked.

"Ugh… saving Draxnew's life!" Kuro said as he pointed to under the water. Then Xion and Draxnew looked in the water and saw the two sharks were swimming back up to the three of them, then Kuro looked down, saw the sharks, and went back under. He got out his knife, and stabbed the two sharks in the left fins, then they fell back to the bottom, Kuro swam back up to get some air.

"Where did those sharks come from?!" Draxnew yelled in fear.

"Vexen's lab." Kuro replied, then Vexen and Xero swam up.

"HEY!" Vexen yelled angrily, "Why did you stop the sharks?!"

"Uh, lets see, THESE TWO ARE MY BEST FRIENDS!!!" Kuro yelled at Vexen.

"Really?" Draxnew though, "He considers me a friend?" Then the sharks swam BACK up.

"Damn!" Kuro yelled, "Do these things ever give up?!" then Kuro reached for a sheath that was on his back (He had it the whole time people.) and pulled out a sword with rubies on both sides of the handle in the formation of the Organization XIII logo, and rubies, sapphires, and emeralds on the blade. Then he swam down to the sharks and had the sword ready. The sharks swam to him with angry looks on his face, then they hit the sword out of his hand then they each got ready to bite one of his arms, then they flew back out of nowhere. Kuro looked up and saw Xero under the water with a black katana in each hand. "So, you alright?" Xero asked. Then the two Katanas disapeared.

"Th… Thank you, Xero," Kuro said in amazement. He swam down, picked up his sword, then the two of them swam up for breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Discussing powers.

When the two of them got up and took some breath, the five of them swam ashore, and sat in the conveniently located recliners. "So…" Xion said, "Why did Vexen send sharks after us?"

"It was just a demonstration!" Vexen said defensively.

"Of what? How to kill Xion and Draxnew?!" Draxnew yelled.

"No, of my new security system!" Vexen answered.

"Say Kuro," Xion said to Kuro,

"Kuro!" Xero yelled out of nowhere.

"Ugh… Kuro, what was that sword you used?" Xion asked,

"Oh this?" Kuro said as he lifted up his jewel encrested sword. "This is jewel strider, it's a unique sword, it can control water, fire, and earth, so, those are my elements."

"My elements are sexy and charming!" Xero said then the others looked at Xero with a WTF expression on their faces. "Well they are!" Xero said.

"Ya know, I'm pretty unique in this organization," Kuro said, "I'm a half-elf, and I can use three elements."

"Well, that's what we like about you Kuro!" Xion said,

"I'm gonna go to bed!" Vexen yawned, as he started walking away, "I wasn't really in this conversation anyways." Then he went inside his base to his home.

"So, now what do we do?" Xero asked, then they all said, "The big gay dance!!" Then they all did that really freaky dance king deedeedee does during his final smash in SSBB.

Meanwhile, in a tree near the pole, a crow was watching the four of them, then it flew away to a building in the dark city, it landed in a cage, and plugged a USB cord into a computer, then the images of Kuro and Xero fighting the sharks and the group discussing their powers on the moniter.

"Well, well, well," Came an ominous voice from the shadows, "Three elements? My my," The voice chuckled, "Looks like this 'Kuro' IS unique… heh heh heh," Then from the shadows stepped out Reno from FFVII, but where Draxnew had stabbed him, was a huge hole with a metal heart in it. "Who would've thought… this boy MIGHT be stronger then Xemnas himself… he COULD be of use…"

GASP! I smell a main Plot coming along! Xero was created by Xero Asterik, Draxnew was created by Yaridovich23, and Kuro was created by me! THE END!


End file.
